Machines are being manufactured in the United States and other countries for removing chicken meat from bones and for removing meat from the bones of other animals. The critical part of these machines is the cylinder containing many holes through the wall of the cylinder. The cylinders are made of stainless steel. More than 22,000 holes are often drilled through the wall of the cylinder. Some of these holes are as small as 0.026" diameter. The holes are usually drilled with two sizes of drills. The small diameter of the hole is on the inside of the cylinder and the larger diameter of the hole is on the outside of the cylinder. Meat and bone is forced into the feed end of the cylinder with some type of screw to cause the meat and bone to be placed under very high pressure. The meat extrudes through the small holes in the cylinder and the bone without the meat is discharged at the discharge end of the cylinder. The holes in these cylinders are usually drilled on computer controlled equipment. The material is stainless steel and the drills are very small. For this reason the drills break often and a great amount of time is required in drilling as many as 22,000 holes. Also, the cylinders presently being made are made of a poor type of stainless steel because this type of stainless steel is the easiest in which to drill holes.